


Jesus, Mary, and Joseph

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Handies, M/M, MMMM MORE WILL BE WRITTEN FOR HER ASAP, Toys, come-covered tits, joking, this is short but all i could do for rn i know i owe effie way more but, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: “Behold.”Hanzo folds his arms under the swell of his pectorals to push them up higher and bring them closer together, amplifying his cleavage. He sways the slightest bit, making the plush flesh jiggle in front of Jesse’s face, before he flexes them both.McCree’s response?Pretending to faint on the floor in front of him.





	Jesus, Mary, and Joseph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostintheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheshire/gifts).



> HI HI THIS IS A BDAY PRESENT FOR MY FRIEND @strigaz on twitter and @toastedtwink on tumblr !! please go look at her stuff she's so good

It’s been barely a month since Hanzo joined Overwatch– mostly because of his brother, but also for himself and the path of redemption he needs to follow– and he’s not really… gone out of his way to interact with anyone other than his sibling and Winston, since he’s heading this whole operation. He’d run into people in the communal kitchen or the gym occasionally but, other than the first introductions, he hasn’t spoken to anyone in anything other than clipped greetings. He’s not here to make friends. Most everyone recruited so far avoids him anyways.

Jesse McCree doesn’t seem to get that memo. 

More peculiar is that Hanzo finds himself not minding the cowboy’s presence. 

He’s… easy to be around. Has a jovial personality. A quick wit. Broad sense of humor. Broad shoulders. A handsome visage. Beautiful eyes.  _ Big _ hands.

Alright, so, Hanzo  _ may _ have a small… crush on the cowboy, if you can call it that. But he’s only known him a month. He’s not about to come onto him anytime soon.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph–  _ Shimada-san _ .” 

Hanzo looks up from where he’s focused on his reps, eyes falling on the cowboy– Jesse McCree, if he remembers correctly– clad in his own workout gear and standing next to the weight rack, staring at him with mouth gaping. He’s focused entirely on Hanzo, although he  _ should _ be focusing on getting his own weights out, but not on his face. No, McCree’s eyes are zeroed in on the swell of Hanzo’s pectorals from where they’re spilling out of the oversized tank top he has on.

Oh. 

Well, that’s a new development.

Hanzo raises a brow at his friend and stops his reps to sit up straight. McCree sucks in an audible breath and clutches dramatically at his chest while bracing himself against the weight rack with the other hand.  _ Dork _ , Hanzo thinks to himself with a snort as he watches Jesse make an absolute buffon of himself. He gasps and languishes and makes the sign of the cross over himself, all while stealing glances at Hanzo’s chest. As silly as he is, Hanzo feels a bit of a stir in the pit of his stomach knowing where that gaze is directed. It can’t possibly be just a joke, right? 

“Shimada-san,” Jesse starts, breaking Han from his train of thought, as he moves to squat down in front of the bench Hanzo is sat on, “I feel like I gotta say a prayer for those  _ fine _ tiddies of yers. Ain’t ever seen this much of ‘em before and  _ God damn _ , they’re the Lord’s work, Hanzo-san.” He claps his hands together and focuses intently on Hanzo’s chest, staring at the thick of them as if they hold the answers to all the words questions. 

“I’m pretty sure the powers that be modeled you after Adonis. Or Adonis was modeled after you.” Jesse wiggles his brows up at Hanzo. That goofy grin on his face has Hanzo’s heart skipping a beat or two. Like he said, he’s easy to get along with.  _ More _ than easy on the eyes. Easy to have a crush on. Easy to joke and talk to. It’s… natural to develop a crush on him.

“Adonis was modeled after me, I assure you,” Hanzo responds with an eye roll and a smirk.  _ Dork, he’s such a dork, why do I like him. _ McCree reaches forward with hands that are shaking in an exaggerated manner, eyes cast skyward as he mouths a prayer towards whatever deity is listening. For a moment, he pushes his chest out, heartbeat racing as he watches those hands get closer and closer. But… if he lets him touch, the joke will be ruined. Before they can connect with his chest, Hanzo slaps the hands away with no force or ill-will. Though, by the way McCree reacts by holding his hands against his chest and pouts up at Hanzo, you’d think he’d broken them. 

Two can play at this joking game. Hanzo schools his expression and sits up a bit straighter. He makes sure Jesse’s gaze is on him before he booms out– 

“Behold.”

Hanzo folds his arms under the swell of his pectorals to push them up higher and bring them closer together, amplifying his cleavage. He sways the slightest bit, making the plush flesh jiggle in front of Jesse’s face, before he flexes them both.

McCree’s response? 

Pretending to faint on the floor in front of him. 

Hanzo can’t stop the fit of giggles he finds himself in at Jesse’s behavior. He’s a  _ dork _ , and Hanzo can’t help but be enamored with him, despite how he knows it’s a bad idea. Over the sound of his gasping giggles and snorts in his ear, he can hear Jesse’s identical chuckles. Their laughter bounces off the walls of the gym back to them in stereo, McCree propping himself up on his elbows to grin at Hanzo and Hanzo with his hands on his knees to keep himself from doubling over in laughter.

What was he saying about not coming onto him anytime soon? 

That’s out the door now.

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

It’s post-mission. Genji, himself, McCree, Hana, and Zarya are all sat in the safehouse, waiting for the drop ship to make it to their location. McCree had taken it upon himself to brew coffee for everyone, considering they’d been on the ground for the past 18 hours straight. It’s kind and considerate of him to do so, although Hanzo does decline the cup offered to him. He’d seen the sludge-like way it had dripped out during brewing and he is having  _ none _ of that, thank you very much. His coffee, if he  _ has  _ to drink it, needs to be sweet enough to mask the taste of any coffee beans. 

Hanzo’s in the process of taking off his kyudo-gi to change into something warmer when he catches Jesse’s eyes on him, staring intently even as he sips his coffee. Genji is chatting with him, though he’s  _ clearly _ not paying any attention. No, his gaze is elsewhere, focused entirely on the swell of Hanzo’s chest, dragging down the cut of his waist and over the thick of his hips. He can practically feel the way his eyes rake down his body and back up again. He’s sure he’s thinking of touching him in all of the places he can see out on display and then some. 

Hanzo smirks. An easy game to play, 

Hanzo raises a hand and places it over his left pectoral, framing his nipple in the space between his pinky and ring finger. Slipping one eyes shut and pushing his lips out in a pout, he clears his throat to try and silence the others in the room. Of course it doesn’t work, so he has to resort to talking. Loudly, well over the quiet chatter amongst his teammates, he says– 

“ _ Oh my–  _ my  _ massive _ ,  _ supple  _ tiddies are so  **_cold_ ** .” 

Everyone shuts up immediately when they hear him. McCree included.

_ Perfect _ . 

He flicks his eyes over at Hana and Zarya, who are staring at him with their jaws dropped in disbelief. Hana slowly holds up her phone and points it towards Hanzo. The tell-tale red light switches on, signaling that she’s recording. Resolutely ignoring it (and vowing to demand she delete it on the transport home), he saunters towards McCree, who is sipping on his sludge and still staring at Hanzo’s chest as if he hadn’t even spoken. He presses his biceps closer together, pushing up his chest and accentuating his cleavage as he comes to a stop in front of the cowboy. 

“If only there was a cowboy with  _ big, strong hands _ ,” he purrs, winking up at Jesse and scooting closer, enough so that his pectorals press against the cold metal of Jesse’s chest plate. The shiver that rolls through him at the chill is only second to the electric spark that starts at the base of his spine seeing the quirk of Jesse’s brow and the smirk that graces his lips. Behind him, he can see Genji raise his mug to his lips, eyes widened in surprise but still locked on the two of them. As if he’s watching a trainwreck in slow motion. 

Which, well, this might as well be.

Rather than respond immediately, Jesse takes a drink of his coffee. Rather… loudly. Exaggerating the sip.  _ Shhhhluuuurp _ . Hanzo shakes his chest in what he knows is a tantalizing manner against the steadily warming metal of Jesse’s armor. 

The entire room is watching them. In shock. In awe. In disgust.

Jesse moves his mug down. He purses his lips and furrows his brows.  _ Playing dumb _ . Hanzo watches his face for his next move, a smile plastered across his lips. The momentary smirk on Jesse’s features is the only warning he gets before Jesse speaks.

“Want my big strong hands to bring ya a coat?” 

_ Perfect _ . 

Genji spits coffee everywhere, Hana drops her phone, and Zarya throws her head back on a boisterous laugh. Hanzo snorts at the cowboy even as Jesse’s hands settle, big and warm and welcome, on his hips. The contact is delightful, electrifying,  _ hot _ . Hanzo revels in it, in the look in McCree’s eyes, and the smirk on his face. All of it is full of promises that Hanzo plans on taking advantage of the minute they get back to base. 

But for now, they’ll wait on the drop ship. 

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

“ _ Ah _ , fuck, yes–”

“ _ Mmm _ , harder, Jesse!” 

“Gods, yeah, yeah, you got it baby, you fuckin’–   _ ahhhn _ , you got it.” 

A thumb of flesh and a thumb of metal swirl around each of his nipples as the other fingers squeeze and massage the plush swell of his pectorals. Those hands push his tits together, creating a channel slicked with lube that McCree’s cock is currently pistoning in and out of. 

Hanzo stares up at Jesse, naked and sweaty above him, as he fucks his pecs. The flesh covering his tits is soft and supple enough to cushion Jesse’s dick, but muscular enough to give him something hard to grind against. That, coupled with the lube he’d dribbled in his cleavage earlier, practically turns Hanzo’s pectorals into a hole for Jesse to eagerly fuck into. Like this, with the thick cock he’s been lusting after for the better half of a month now right where he wants it, Hanzo thanks his lucky stars for everything that led them up to this point. 

The jokes, the laughs, the sweet smiles and conversations late into the night– all of it, he appreciated and then some. Jesse has become his best friend on base and favorite person to work with. Hanzo had hoped, ever since the first encounter in the gym that they’d had, to end up in bed together at some point. But this? This is better than anything he could’ve dreamed of. And, trust him, he had dreamed of a  _ lot _ . 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, always knew these tits of yers were Heaven-sent,” McCree grunts out, rolling his hips against his pectorals and grinding the hot, slick flesh of his cock into him. Hanzo can’t help the moan that bubbles out of him. His chest has always been sensitive. To have Jesse fuck his tits in hard, rough thrusts, and to have his nipples played with like this… Hanzo worries he won’t be able to last long.

It really doesn’t help that he’d been getting ready to fuck himself when Jesse had showed up at his door and may have… forgotten to put his toy away. So, of course, McCree just  _ had _ to use it. In conjunction with everything going on up on his chest, he’s also got a vibrating toy buried inside of his ass, fit snugly against his prostate and driving him absolutely  _ insane _ . He’s been on the precipice for a while now, a mere stroke or two of his cock away from coming all over his quivering stomach. But McCree is merciless, using his body for his own pleasure, taking everything Hanzo can offer and then some. 

Hanzo  _ loves _ it. 

“Jesse, Jesse,” Hanzo groans out, rolling his hips to jostle the toy inside of him, desperate for the friction. There’s no use– where he’s pinned down under McCree’s weight, his muscular thighs and delightful  _ dick _ – he can’t move in a way to fuck himself on the toy. Hanzo can’t help the groan that’s punched out of him when Jesse thrusts his cock particularly hard and squeezes his tits in the same movement. It sends a spike of arousal through him, settling in the already-molten pit of his stomach. Just… just a little more… “Jesse, please, I-I’m so close–!” 

“Jus’, gimme a second baby, almost–  _ hah _ , almost there,” McCree throws his head back on a punched out groan of his name, those hands on his pectorals squeezing tighter than they had before. Hanzo can just imagine the marks on his skin the following morning, the finger-shaped bruises that will litter his tits, and can  _ barely _ swallow the moan of delight at the mere thought.

Hanzo uses his biceps to squeeze his breasts impossibly tighter. He keeps his eyes on Jesse’s face, on the dark burgundy high on his cheeks and the deep furrow between his brows. His lower lip is dark and wet from being bitten, and his mouth is hanging open to let out his gasping breaths. He’s so fucking  _ hot _ , Hanzo can’t stand it. Next time, he wants his cock buried balls deep in his ass, wants to feel it for  _ days _ , wants him to fuck the shape of his dick into him until it’s all he can think about– 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , yes, Hanzo– gon’ ice those tits of yers like a damn birthday cake,” McCree grunts, interrupting his lascivious train of thought. No, completely  _ derailing it _ . Hanzo’s eyes focus on Jesse’s face, his own breathing coming out as short and staccato as the cowboy above him.

Jesse’s hips stutter. He thrusts forward far enough to bump the head of his cock into Hanzo’s chin. He snaps his hips back. Then, with a loud moan aimed at the ceiling, he comes. 

Ropes of hot, milky come hit the valley between his tits. It shoots up to decorate his neck, his chin, one rope even going so far to hit his lips. Hanzo will deny how quickly he darts his tongue out to taste his release until the end of his days. Jesse fucks into his cleavage in slow, rolling movements, milking his release until Hanzo’s pectorals are absolutely  _ covered _ in ropes of his come. It’s hot and sticky and  _ incredible _ . Hanzo swears he can feel every individual streak of it. And, if he closes his eyes, he can pretend that he is. 

Hanzo barely has a moment to think about how… erotic it would feel if Jesse filled him up with his release before the man atop him reaches back and uses his flesh hand to tug on his engorged cock. 

It’s no surprise that he comes in his grip by the second stroke. 

His release crackles up his spine and settles in the base of his neck as a low buzz. It feels like his cock oozes the come that it’s been desperate to release for the past half-hour now. He can feel it spatter over his chest, though most of it ends up in Jesse’s fist, if the way his strokes get easier with every pass along his hand is any indication. Hanzo lays there, breathing hard and boneless, letting McCree stroke him through his orgasm until he’s dry and sensitive. 

“ _ Hah _ , McCree– Jesse,” he whines,batting at Jesse’s shoulder weakly, “I-I have nothing left for tonight, please– no more.” 

McCree squeezes his cock once more with a chuckle before he lets it go. Hanzo lays there, basking in the post-coital glow, as Jesse climbs off of him, mercifully extricates the vibrating toy from his ass, and heads over to the ensuite washroom with a cocky sway to his naked hips. 

_ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph _ , was right. That experience was everything Heaven would’ve cast them out for. Hanzo raises a boneless hand to run it through his sweaty hair the minute he feels like he can move again. Despite having just had an orgasm that hit him like a train, he’s already looking forward to the next time that they’ll have a romp together. Maybe in the morning, if he’s lucky. Nothing like waking up to some good dick for breakfast.

Hanzo lays there, eyes shut and snoozing lightly, until he hears McCree’s footsteps returning. Not bothering to open his eyes, he lets Jesse wipe his chest and pectorals down with a damp washcloth. He even takes care to swipe it along his stretched, lube-slick hole, the gentleman. Hanzo hums happily, the only indication he’s even slightly aware of what’s happening around him. Jesse chuckles at his behavior, a warm and sweet sound that washes over him and settles in the pit of his stomach, making him feel like he’s  _ home _ . The bed creaks when Jesse climbs on it, groaning under both of their combined weights. Hanzo finds himself slotted against McCree’s chest a moment later, one flesh arm tight around his waist, keeping them pressed together. 

Warm, sated, and with someone who could possibly be the love of his life in bed with him, Hanzo settles into a dreamless sleep with a final thought on his mind. 

Thank Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MAKE SURE TO SUPPORT MY FRIEND OKAY !! go wish her a happy borfday!!


End file.
